The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to fuel nozzle assemblies for use with gas turbine engines.
At least some known fuel nozzle assemblies used with gas turbine engines include tubular components that define internal passages. The variety of fluids that may flow through the internal passages may cause each tubular component to operate at different temperatures. The different temperatures may cause disparate thermal growths of the various tubular components, which may induce thermal strains. To relieve such thermal strains, at least some known fuel nozzle assemblies include a bellows assembly that facilitates compensating disparate thermal growths. A bellows assembly, however, generally increases the cost and complexity of manufacturing, handling, and maintaining the gas turbine engine.